


Never Mine

by inconvenient



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, basically reituki goes shopping and uruha is a sad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconvenient/pseuds/inconvenient
Summary: Maybe it didn’t even matter when it happened. Uruha just knows that somewhere along the way, he fell in love.But he was too late.





	Never Mine

He can’t remember exactly when it started to happen, but after hanging out and talking almost every day with him over the past twenty years, having a crush on his best friend became inevitable. Maybe it was when Reita defended him from the bullies when they were kids. Maybe it was when Reita had made the winning point at one soccer game. Maybe it was when Reita looked so happy when he had gotten a bass from his parents during his birthday. Maybe it was when Reita accepted him for being gay. Maybe it was when Reita joined the same band as him. Maybe it was when Reita had shed tears with him as they finally achieved their dreams. 

Maybe…it didn’t even matter when it happened. Uruha just knows that somewhere along the way, he fell in love. 

Until now, Reita has been a part of most, if not all, of Uruha’s memories in life. He always believed that Reita was his soulmate. He really couldn’t imagine being with anyone else in the future.

But as much as he tries to not think about it, Uruha knows that Reita will never feel the same. Reita loves him, but not in the way Uruha wishes he would.

It wasn’t until one day after they had just finished rehearsal when Uruha realizes that Reita really sees him only as a best friend.

Kai dismissed them in the afternoon and left not too long after, mentioning about having to attend a family dinner later that night. Aoi was going to fish as he usually did. What surprised Uruha was when Ruki announced with a sweet smile, “Reita and I are going to go shopping together!” 

Uruha was taken aback when he heard that. He was aware of Ruki’s love for shopping, but Reita and shopping? Those two were never a good match since he didn’t like to go with anyone and preferred going alone. He always expressed his annoyance whenever he was dragged to the mall by Uruha because he would take too long in one store and sometimes not even buy anything. 

Reita let out a laugh that Uruha personally did not hear in a long time, “More like you’re the one going to shop while I have to rate the clothes you try on.”

Uruha’s chest was starting to feel numb. He kept his head down as he focused on putting his guitar away, but still listened to the others. He remembers when they were teenagers how Reita never showed any interest in the clothes he would try on, never gave his opinion on them, and just said that they all looked fine. Why was he suddenly comfortable doing it now?

“Exactly. And you’re going to be holding all the bags!”

“I’ll think of the bags as dumbbells so I can get my workout done at the same time.” 

“Wow, are you trying to show off your muscles to me, bird boy?”

“Ew, stop it. You guys are too cute.” Uruha heard Aoi’s usual teasing voice from the other side of the room. He had to painfully admit that Reita and Ruki were indeed cute and suited each other.

Uruha didn’t dare to bring his head up to look at the two after hearing them joke or more like flirt with each other. Every word was a stab to his heart. Reita always refused and never offered to hold any of Uruha’s shopping bags in the past, complaining that they weren’t even his. Now he seemed to be fine doing that. Uruha tried to tell himself that he was overreacting and just being bitter, but he couldn’t ignore how Ruki was able to make Reita do something that he never liked doing with Uruha. 

He was aware that he was jealous though. Of course he understood that Reita had his own life. Reita was allowed to talk and hang out with whoever he wanted to. Ruki was also his friend and Uruha had nothing against him. He was being silly and upset over something simple such as shopping. It probably wasn’t a date between them anyway. It really wasn’t even a big deal. 

It was just the fact that Reita and Uruha had practically been glued to each other for the past twenty years, but lately the glue is beginning to wear off and slowly break them apart. It seemed as if Uruha was the only one feeling the pain as they separate while Reita remained unaffected. And it was really hurting him. 

Perhaps Uruha was just blinded by his love for his best friend and his own worries that he didn’t even notice Reita’s interest in Ruki.

Aoi went to stand next to the other guitarist as he pretended to ask him something about one of the songs. He talked in such a low and quiet tone that Uruha almost didn’t hear him.

“You should tell him soon before it’s too late and you lose him.”

Uruha forced his eyes up and saw Reita and Ruki walking towards the door to leave the practice room. The bassist putting his arm around the vocalist’s shoulders and the smile they gave each other made Uruha feel a twinge of envy. Reita did not even acknowledge or say bye to him. He already knew he was too late. The distance between them had just gotten much bigger. 

“How can I lose him?” Uruha sighed and looked away from the sight of Reita pulling Ruki closer to him before the door shut behind them, the sound of their laughter just as painful as the ache in his chest and the tightening in his throat, as he whispered,

“He was never mine to begin with.”


End file.
